Salome Barbatron
Salome Barbatron (バーバトロン・サロメ, Bābatoron Sarome) is a female Mage and a member of the Magic Council, holding the position of second seat. As such, she therefore possesses considerable authority over all Legal Mages and presides over many members of the council, excluding the chairman himself. Having spent most of her adult life in the service of the council, she possesses a particularly strong ethos. Prior to being ordained into the council, however, she worked for the Bureau of Magic Development and was responsible for the design of the bureau's main building. Despite the fact that Salome was a high-ranking member of said institute, she was mysterious and seldom showed her face to the other members. Somehow, during her stay here, she managed to conceive her artificial daughter Mathilda Barbatron through unknown means. Although, it is known that she used her own DNA and combined it with an unidentified male's in order to create the child, therefore making the daughter biologically hers. Raising her with a strict discipline and a somewhat aloof demeanor, Salome still loved her daughter and refrained from treating her as an experiment. Due to the fact that Salome adores written work and was often observed reading by her daughter, Mathilda inherited this love from her mother. At an unknown point in her life, Salome found the Seven Sealed Treasures Tome (七封宝冊, Shichi Fūhōsatsu), an unholy book containing a plethora of wicked spells, and became extraordinary powerful as a result. After obtaining it, she learned how to cast a taboo spell, known as Philosopher's Stone, which has the capacity to extend a human lifespan indefinitely; essentially making the caster immortal in the long run. Keeping the spell for herself, she believes that there are dire consequences associated with the usage of this spell. Shortly after she came into the possession of said book, Faux Babylon resurfaced and therefore, some suspect that she may somehow be connected to the Dark Guild. Due to her secretive nature, great amount of political power and shady connections, Salome is an enigmatic and important character in the series who is destined to play a major role. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Seven Sealed Treasures Tome (七封宝冊, Shichi Fūhōsatsu): A legendary artifact that stems from the ancient past, when dragons used to roam Earthland. While it has been mentioned repeatedly by historical sources, most historians began to question its existence and hypothesized that it was a metaphor for power. This changed when Salome retrieved the tome from an unknown burial mound and demonstrated its properties to the public. What tablets and wall inscriptions had claimed the tome would be able to do, are exaggerations of its potential, but so is to be expected from a historical artifact which existence was primarily passed down through oral traditions prior to being written down. It is nonetheless a weapon with vast potential, as it allows its wielder to utilize five kinds of elemental Magic in accordance to the traditional Wu Xing (五行思想). Powers & Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): Like the other elemental Magic which Salome can utilize, Fire Magic is technically not her Magic to use. Instead, it is a product of the Seven Sealed Treasures Tome, which can conjure various elemental attacks and combine them to utilize intricate Magic. Water Magic (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō): Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): Wood-Make (木の造形魔法 (ウッドメイク), Uddo Meiku): Iron-Make (鉄の造形魔法 (アイアンメイク), Aian Meiku): Immense Magical Power: Although her body is frail and her muscles are relatively unused, Salome possesses an absolutely enormous reservoir of magical power said to rival even the ones of the most powerful Guild Masters. Taking into consideration that most of the Council Members are required to be rather powerful, due to the fact that their lacking strength caused multiple issues in the past and not to mention political unstability, it is not all that surprising that the 2nd seat of the council possesses a magical power this vast. Feeble Body: Relationships Trivia *Salome's theme is Voile. the Magic Library (CtC Version), while her battle theme is Locked Girl ~ Girl's Secret Room (CtC Version). Behind the Scenes Category:Magic Council Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage